Imaginary Enemies
by Smirk 'N' Sweat Drop
Summary: An innocent human girl falls in love with a werewolf called Jacob.Its an inevitable love story with a twist and some humour .. What Bella and Jada for that case wanna know is,is it safe to hang with wolves? Some things will leave you gob-smacked!
1. Chapter 1

JADA AND I were messing around in the Fork's High School biology room. Nobody was anywhere to be seen, just us and a photo copier. Jada accidentally made about five-thousand copies of her party invites, making it official that she was gonna have the best adult supervision free, party of the year.

"Jada, where are you going to put them around town?"

"Well, WE'RE gonna put them up everywhere but the school. Ohh, and when my parents' leave for their honey moon tommorow." Said Jada.

Her parents didn't have a clue about it. Plus, even when the adults here in Fork's see the invitations, they won't bother telling the cops or other adults, to be honest.

"That means it will be at the last minute, doesn't it." I just hope we don't get caught by the sheriff, my Dad, Charlie.

Jada was piling all the copies in a neat pile when I realized that we were silent and she says I think to hard. I looked up and at the corner of my eye something flew past the door, within a secound I was standing up. I think I saw a BEAR or something else, something with yellowish, brown fur. I really do need to stop stealing Jada's maltesers.

"Jada! Did you see that...?"

" See what Bella? You must of just imagined it." But, there was something sticking out from under the door. There was a folded note written in blue pen. It said... _Bella, I can't stop thinking about you. I can't look at you anymore without trying to protect you from all the horrible things out there... _

Jada. My short, blue-eyed, long blonde haired friend snatched it out of my hands.

"Now that's like, really weird. How about you ask your Dad if you can stay at my house tonight, seeing it's Friday.''

I have to admit I was a bit, I mean, very, freaked out. " Yeah, sounds great."

MEANWHILE...

"Thanks Charlie, ahh I mean Dad."

"No worries, kiddo."Charlie ecoed through the phone. "I take it your gonna have steak and cobbler tonight Dad."

"Yep, sure thing." That was my Charlie. Umm, I mean Dad.

By then I was already at the door step of Jada's house. "Well, ya coming," she said. "I love you, you know that, my bogon friend." I entered The House while Jada pushed all the baby stuff on the floor away with her foot. Did I mention she had a baby brother called Jacks who was staying with her Aunt Susie, I _knew _pretty much all her family.

"Haha, steady on Bella. Or should I say... Isabella!"

GRRRRRRRRRR!

IT WAS 3:25am when I woke up in the middle of the night and secretly, I was scared. I saw it, I saw the Thing again. I was in Jada's bedroom sleeping on the side of her bed facing the window while she slept on the other side cutely snoring and kicking me with her long legs. I sat up in a rush. The room was pitch black with a bit of light seeping from out the crack in the middle of the curtain. I was really uncomfortable with the bright, white glare that the early-morning twilight reflecting of the ice outside and sleeping in Jada's bed. Umm, anyway.

I saw something that **did **have yellowish brown fur. But, I saw these two _big_,_ bright_, hazel, brown eyes that looked like they were glowing and those eyes were **staring ** at **me.** I didn't bother turning on the lights. I just wanted to know _what_ it was. It didn't look female either.

There was a little beige station wagon that flew past. It must of scared it. All I saw in the extra haze of the cars lights was what I think looked like an arm and a bare chest and maybe even a bit of hair. It must have been a human, though it just couldn't have been.

I was covered in sweat but, worstly I felt dizzy and confused in the inside. I think it had a trance over me, I just couldn't look away from the window. I watch and watched until, the sun came out and the birds started chirping. It was seven in the morning.

"Morning Bells," said Jada. " Did you have a good sleep?" her eyes were hazy. Before I could say yes she fell asleep. Even though I would be lying.

**T-T-T-T-T T-T-T-T-T T-T-T-T-T T-T-T-T-T T-T-T-T-T T-T-T-T-T T-T-T-T-T T-T-T-T-T**

**:- Hey everyone, how's it going?**

**It will always be up to you whether you like it or not. I'm sorry if the spelling or grammar isn't that good. **

**P.S- You'll just have to guess which one of us writes each chapter,**

**Smirk- Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

HIS NAME WAS JACOB. He was sooooo dreamy... What? Bella. Stop saying that!

"What's your name," he said.

"Bella. Your Jacob Black, I know because I did an art workshop with you." Hmmm.

"Ooh, yeah! You covered me in paint! "

I should give him more credit.

"It was an accident! I promise!"

Now we were getting somewhere. " Only because your friend annoyed you. Edward was it?"

My two bestest buddies in the 'WORLD" were Jada and Edward (I later found out he was a vampire.)

I never get to see them anymore since the vampires came after me and Jacob. But, I'm gonna see them in a few months time. Once **we **get the money, that is. Everyone if you listen to my story I can tell you what happened in my life.

Well, here it goes! This is how it all began:

It all turned silent. Silence was a big, actually non-bad thing in my life, like most other things. He asked me if I wanted to walk with him because... Funnily he lost something.

"What did you lose?" I said.

"My 8 month old puppy Floyd. Hahaha! It was by accident, he snuck out."

"Are you worried?" That's nice.

"Yes. But, a friend who lives near by told me that she tried to catch him but he ran further down the beach. She said that she couldn't find him at all later. She looked for him for hours and even brought out his favourite treats. " He looked very worried. I would be too.

"Sure, why not."

We did see **his** puppy flash by! It was a black Labrador with a white spot on it's head. Suddenly Floyd jumped into the nearby bailey field owned by the Jupps', two local residents who had a bad reptutation of things going wrong. Then the he went to the edge of the forest, that back again. Eventually we found him. Resting at the water's edge of La Push.

"Hey Jacob... Would you like to go to my friends party?... It's tonight at 10:30...PM." I forced out.

"Umm, OK." He said. Giving me a nudge with his shoulder.

"Ahhh... I should go. Nice meeting you again and not spilling paint over you."

"I actually really didn't mind. Bella." He got up. " See you at the party."

That's when the Jupp's popped up.

"I'm watching you two rodents!" said Mr Jupp. Right in Jacob's face as he tried to leave with his puppy in his arms.

But. Mrs Jupp was always creepily looking at everyone, with the same pain-stricken face as always and sad brown eyes. Like she was starved of something. Like she was about to be sick all down her husbands front.

Worst of all Jacob seemed really protective of something I didn't know what though.

"Bye. See you later Bella." What's happening to me. I thought. I looked at my watch 8 AM. I should get back, before Jada notices anything, anything at all. He walked away waving goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

HIS NAME WAS JACOB. He was sooooo dreamy... What? Bella. Stop saying that!

"What's your name," he said.

"Bella. Your Jacob Black, I know because I did an art workshop with you." Hmmm.

"Ooh, yeah! You covered me in paint! "

I should give him more credit.

"It was an accident! I promise!"

Now we were getting somewhere. " Only because your friend annoyed you. Edward was it?"

My two bestest buddies in the 'WORLD" were Jada and Edward (I later found out he was a vampire.)

I never get to see them anymore since the vampires came after me and Jacob. But, I'm gonna see them in a few months time. Once **we **get the money, that is. Everyone if you listen to my story I can tell you what happened in my life.

Well, here it goes! This is how it all began:

It all turned silent. Silence was a big, actually non-bad thing in my life, like most other things. He asked me if I wanted to walk with him because... Funnily he lost something.

"What did you lose?" I said.

"My 8 month old puppy Floyd. Hahaha! It was by accident, he snuck out."

"Are you worried?" That's nice.

"Yes. But, a friend who lives near by told me that she tried to catch him but he ran further down the beach. She said that she couldn't find him at all later. She looked for him for hours and even brought out his favourite treats. " He looked very worried. I would be too.

"Sure, why not."

We did see **his** puppy flash by! It was a black Labrador with a white spot on it's head. Suddenly Floyd jumped into the nearby bailey field owned by the Jupps', two local residents who had a bad reptutation of things going wrong. Then the he went to the edge of the forest, that back again. Eventually we found him. Resting at the water's edge of La Push.

"Hey Jacob... Would you like to go to my friends party?... It's tonight at 10:30...PM." I forced out.

"Umm, OK." He said. Giving me a nudge with his shoulder.

"Ahhh... I should go. Nice meeting you again and not spilling paint over you."

"I actually really didn't mind. Bella." He got up. " See you at the party."

That's when the Jupp's popped up.

"I'm watching you two rodents!" said Mr Jupp. Right in Jacob's face as he tried to leave with his puppy in his arms.

But. Mrs Jupp was always creepily looking at everyone, with the same pain-stricken face as always and sad brown eyes. Like she was starved of something. Like she was about to be sick all down her husbands front.

Worst of all Jacob seemed really protective of something I didn't know what though.

"Bye. See you later Bella." What's happening to me. I thought. I looked at my watch 8 AM. I should get back, before Jada notices anything, anything at all. He walked away waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

THE PARTY HAD BEGUN... I spent most of the day putting up decorations inside and outside of Jada's house until it was nothing but, glittery balls and sparkly ribbons. We blew up helium balloons and messed around with our brand new squeeky voices. Jada knocked over the Christmas tree, too. I probably forgot to tell you guys that it was December and almost Christmas. There's no chance that people can knock things around because we haven't bought any alcohol and we're even leaving a very christmas-y linger around Jada's place. We just had to wait seeing that Jada already forced me to wear a pink floral-coloured dress. While she had a similar yellow one. This better go well! Pink washes me out!

The party picked up sooner than we imagined. Heaps of people were there, I actually didn't think that they'd be this much people in Forks.

Population: 451 people.

So pretty much all the teenagers where there! Kris and Josh and Angie and Tyler and Blair were here. It was great seeing them walk through that door together.

The party was getting very fast-packed and heaps of people must have sneaked liquor in. We really should of planned better. Jada's house was full of people dancing in the house throughout the living room and kitchen. Some were on the lawn or in the backyard swimming in the pool!

I NEVER SAW JACOB THOUGH. Until, someone dressed in denim shorts and a white top walked through the front door.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey, you look really, umm, ah, nice." I'm not really used to these kind of situations when boys my age say that kind of thing.

But, before we could talk even more. Blair came up to ask something. "You coming and bring your 'boy'friend." Since when was he my boyfriend.

"Okay. Umm, let's go." His voice low.

"Fine then Kris. We'll all play **Spin The Bottle Truth or Dare**, okay?" Said Tyler.

"Fine." Kris replied hurling a red stiletto at his scrawny body. "Ooh, no we won't"

I replied standing up from the purple carpet in Jada's bedroom. Where Josh was holding a plastic bottle.

"Come on!" They all said. Except for Jacob. Even Edward did when he walked in really late form working at KFC, just knowing we were there. "Jee, just do it Bella!" said Edward.

"Hmmm, umm, yeah, OK." I said with a sigh. Because they won't gonna let it go without a fight.

For a series of about 10 minutes we've all been playing the bottle game. Luckily it hasn't landed on me or Jacob... Hey, wait a sec, do I.. like... Jacob? I really don't know.

In the bottle game the first person the bottle lands on is dared by the person specifically on their left side to do whatever they say on the other player the bottle lands on. Unfortunately, all a sudden the bottle lands on ME, you know how betrayed I felt! Ooh, God! The bottle keeps on spinning and almost always trying to land on Jake (Jacob. Obviously.) As if it had a mind of it's own.

And... Damn. The bottle landed his way. Seeing Jada is the one sitting on my left side, which she did purposely so she could decide what _she_ wanted me to do. Everyone let's hope it's not something outrageous.

"Kiss him," She said. Edward got up and turned the light switch off and turned the torch on. I know, he actually did that. Everyone faced me with the torch casting shadows on their faces and Jacob was just sitting their with his legs crossed on the other end of the carpet, opposite my direction.

"No," I laughed. "I can't do that!"

The other's just laughed even Jacob did. It was kind of nice, I guess. "You have to!" Jada exclaimed in a very excited, girlish way.

I saw him shaking. "You really don't." He said.

"yeah, she does!" Everyone shouted with sarcastic smiles. I knew. "Fine then." I said.

I slowly crawled over to him, everyone watching of course. I couldn't do it straight away, I just quietly looked at him, staying still. He was beautiful...

He came closer and just looked back. It went for about a minute. Then, after a moments hesitation. "Sorry." Came out my mouth and I kissed him.

**Hey everyone!**

**I know that this chapter has taken so long. I've been away from home for a few days. So enjoy dudes.**

**Plus, I hope you all enjoy the stories and I will try to finish the saga except make it a lot shorter. **

**Thanks dudettes.**


End file.
